The present invention relates to a method and to bacterial compositions for fermenting meat using selected cultures of Pediococcus pentosaceus having rapid fermentation characteristics at meat temperatures of between 15.6.degree. C. (60.degree. F.) and 26.7.degree. C. (80.degree. F.) especially in the presence of a stimulatory metal ion preferably a manganese ion. Smokehouse temperatures in the range between about 15.6.degree. C. (60.degree. F.) and 48.9.degree. C. (120.degree. F.) can be used; however, lower temperatures than 26.7.degree. C. (80.degree. F.) are preferred to reduce the risk of significant Staphylococcus aureus growth in the meat. In particular, the present invention relates to novel selected Pediococcus pentosaceus compositions containing a stimulatory metal salt which have the ability to rapidly ferment in meat in the presence of an assimilable carbohydrate and preservatives such as a hydroxyaryl antioxidant, particularly butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT) or butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA) or mixtures thereof, at meat temperatures between 15.6.degree. C. (60.degree. F.) to 26.7.degree. C. (80.degree. F.) to produce a pH of less than about 5.0.